Machines may be equipped with a variety of work tools, such as, for example, buckets, blades, forks, and the like, for performing work operations, such as material handling operations. Typically, the work tool is attached to the machine using an implement assembly. For example, the implement assembly may include a lift arm assembly for raising and lowering the work tool, and a tilt linkage for pivoting the work tool relative to the machine. In some instances, the implement assembly may include a coupler, or similar mechanism, for facilitating attachment of the implement assembly to a variety of interchangeable work tools. Thus, the machine may be more readily attached to the appropriate work tool as dictated by the current operation.
Typical work operations require the positioning and repositioning of the work tool using one or more controllers, such as a lift adjustment controller and a tilt adjustment controller, positioned within an operator control station of the machine. Such work operations may require precise positioning of the work tool, which may require a relatively high degree of operator skill. Further, according to some implement assemblies, one or more components of the lift arm assembly and/or the tilt linkage may interfere with the line of sight of the operator. Thus, manipulation of the controllers to move the work tool, particularly according to repeated work cycles, may prove difficult and tedious, contributing to operator fatigue and diminished work efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,600 to Ogura et al. teaches a display for a construction machine that allows an operator to set a target plane for a work operation to be performed under automatic control. More specifically, the operator may select a gradient of the target plane and the plane may be displayed at an angle corresponding to the selected gradient. A bucket symbol corresponding to a bucket angle, which is calculated by a control unit using a bucket angle sensor, is also displayed. The bucket symbol is rotatable depending on the current angle of the bucket. By displaying both the target gradient and the bucket angle, an operator may view the relative difference between the two angles.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.